High Frequency Romance
by kp83
Summary: Brittany is corporate pilot for Motta Industries and she has developed a crush on an air traffic controller that she talks to on the radio. The only problem with their 'relationship' is that they have never met in person, but fate might step in and lay a hand in changing that. AU Brittana. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**High Frequency Romance**

**A/N**: Hey everyone, there will be some aviation phraseology and terminology in this fic. It won't be a lot and I don't think it will be confusing, but I will explain a few things below, and for the rest of it I'll do my best to keep it understandable for those that might not be familiar.

**Please read this**: A few minor things to quickly explain so you aren't wondering about them as you're reading…

1) Cleveland Center is one of twenty-one Air Route Traffic Control Centers (ARTCC) in the United States, where each one covers several hundred miles of airspace spanning over multiple states, and chunks of that airspace is then broken into smaller sections called sectors. It is an en route radar facility. It is very different from that of an air traffic control tower at the airport. The controllers who work at a center, control the aircraft while it is en route between its departure point and destination (hence the name) and they don't physically see the aircraft in person, they see them on a radarscope.

2) When an aircraft is flying eighteen thousand feet and above, the altitudes are called 'flight levels', so for example, flight level 1-8-0 is eighteen thousand feet, and flight level 3-3-0 is thirty-three thousand feet.

3) An aircraft's tail number is a unique set of letters and numbers referred to as its call sign and that is how air traffic control identifies the aircraft. The letters in the call sign are said using the phonetic alphabet. For this story, the call sign for Brittany's aircraft is N750MI, but it will be said, November-Seven-Five-Zero-Mike-India.

4) Pilot/Controller phraseology is not perfect English. Unnecessary words are eliminated and because of that it can seem choppy, so just keep that in mind too.

5) There's a minimum amount of separation that air traffic controllers need to maintain between aircraft. Anything less will result in a loss of separation, which is a bad thing. In the en route environment, the typical separation between two aircraft is 1000 feet vertically and 5 miles laterally.

Okay, that's it, please enjoy the fic!

-()-()-()-()-

**Chapter 1**

The sun still had not risen the day before New Year's Eve when Brittany pulled up to the security gate where she worked. As she slowed to a stop, she lowered the driver's side window, lifted her badge that was attached to a lanyard around her neck, and smiled when a familiar armed guard came out of the small building.

"Hey, Finn." Brittany chirped.

"Mornin', Britt." Finn returned the smile as he shined his flashlight through the window into her backseat, just to make sure there wasn't anything or anyone that was not authorized to be on airport property back there. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just one day of work and then I have a couple more days off for New Year's."

"Sounds good. Are you doing anything fun?" Finn asked as he stuffed his gloved hands into his coat pockets.

"Just going to a party that my next door neighbors invited me to. What about you?"

"Same. Rachel's friend from college throws a big party for New Year's Eve every year, so we always end up there. It's pretty fun and the food's always amazing." He said with a goofy grin.

Brittany chuckled. She wasn't surprised that Finn measured a party's worth on how good the food was.

"Well I hope you have fun." Brittany said before she leaned over to pick up a cup holder with two cups of peppermint hot chocolate and a bag with a few pastries from Starbucks, and handed them to Finn. "I thought you and Rory could use something to keep you warm this morning."

Finn's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he reached for the unexpected treats. "Thanks Britt! That's so nice of you."

"It's no problem. I know you guys get here before the coffee shops open and I thought you could use something other than the same cup of coffee. I told them to add extra whipped cream for you."

"You're the best." Finn beamed and scanned his badge over the card reader that opened the gate. "Fly safe, Britt."

"I always do. See ya later."

"See ya." Finn said and Brittany raised her window and drove through the gate over to a parking spot beside the hangar that belonged to Motta Industries.

It was six o'clock in the morning, two days before New Year 's Day, so there wouldn't be many people around. In fact, there were only two other cars in the parking lot, which belonged to Trey and Kevin, two of her favorite mechanics. She knew her first officer and flight attendant wouldn't be there for a little while. Most of the other captains liked to have a later arrival, so they would make their first officer's do all the prep work of calculating the weight and balance, filing the flight plan, and doing the walk around to make sure the aircraft was ready for flight, but not Brittany. She liked to do all that herself.

When Brittany got out of her car, she felt the full force of a wintery Cleveland morning and zipped up her leather jacket to keep warm before quickly gathering her things and going into the large hangar.

"Hey, Trey! Hey, Kevin!" Britany waved as she walked in.

"Hey Brittany!" They both waved back with greasy hands.

"Your girl is all ready to go. Just let us know when you're ready and we'll pull her out for you." Kevin added.

Motta Industries had four Citation business jets in their fleet. One Citation 550 and two Citation 650's that were used by upper management when they were required to travel without Mr. Motta, and a newer, better performing Citation 750, also known as a Citation Ten, that was exclusively for Mr. Motta's use. That was Brittany's baby. She hardly ever flew the other planes because Mr. Motta had his favorites when it came to his flight crew, so she, Puck, and Kurt were usually present when Mr. Motta wanted or needed to go somewhere.

"Thanks guys! Mr. Motta will probably be here a little before eight. I'm sure Puck will be along any minute," she laughed, "or skating in here at the last minute as usual. Make sure you tell him you could use his help when he gets here." Brittany said.

Kevin and Trey laughed because they always loved to mess with Puck, especially when he was running late. "Don't worry. We will."

"Just make sure he stays clean!" Brittany warmed. The last time he got a grease smudge on his white shirt from helping the mechanics, Mr. Motta was not happy because he expected his pilots to look sharp and clean in their uniforms.

"We'll keep him clean." Trey said.

"Thank guys!" Brittany said and pulled a Ziploc bag filled with candy out of her flight bag and handed it to them. "Don't eat it all at once."

Trey and Kevin just smiled. "Thanks Brittany." They said taking the treat.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Alright." Trey and Kevin said at the same time and went back to what they were working on before Brittany arrived.

Brittany went into the flight planning room, set her bags and jacket in the corner, and loosened her tie before she set about planning their flight to LaGuardia. In the fourteen months that she had worked for Motta Industries, she had taken Mr. Motta and his employees to a lot of places, but New York was by far the most frequent destination because they also had an office in Manhattan and they would commute there at least three times a week, sometimes more.

She flew between Cleveland and LaGuardia so often she could probably plan the flight in her sleep. She knew the preferred routings, altitude restrictions, and radio frequencies that air traffic control typically assigned, and if there was any deviation from it, she knew they had to alter it for something, most likely compensating for weather or traffic volume. She was so familiar with the routing that she even started to recognize the air traffic controllers by their voice.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Brittany spoke to a lot of different controllers, and she recognized a few of them, but there was one controller in particular that was the first to catch her attention within her first week of flying for Motta Industries…a woman with a voice so sexy it made Brittany excited just to hear her speak. She was the only one that Brittany found herself wishing that she were working whenever she flew through Cleveland Center's airspace.

As luck would have it, the controller, whom Brittany came to know only by her operating initials as 'S.L.', seemed to work a lot of the time that Brittany flew through, and S.L. was the first one to open the dialogue between them that was more than just control instructions.

It started about a two months after Brittany had noticed S.L. They had been in her sector for about three minutes when S.L. asked them a question.

"November-Seven-Five-Zero-Mike-India, Cleveland Center. Do you have time for a question?"

Since it was Puck's turn to fly that leg, Brittany was monitoring the frequencies, so she had been the one to answer the call.

"N750MI, yes ma'am, go ahead." Brittany said with professional politeness.

"I'm curious, I've noticed this aircraft fly through a lot recently, are you an air taxi service?"

"No, Motta Industries owns this plane and they do a lot of work in New York, so we commute them in several times a week."

"Oh, wow!" S.L. said impressed, knowing that jet was worth close to twenty-five million dollars. "Must be nice to take a Citation Ten to work every day."

"I wouldn't know; I drive a Ford to work." Brittany joked.

S.L. laughed. "Hmm, yeah that's not as cool as the company issued vehicle you're driving now."

"I mean, it's a mustang. It's pretty fun to drive."

Considering that the Citation Ten had the capability of a ground speed of over six-hundred miles per hour when it wasn't speed restricted for traffic or airspace considerations, it was doubtful that the car was more fun than the plane for Brittany.

"Come on girl, be real. You know you'd rather be flying that jet." S.L said.

"You got me," Brittany admitted with a little laugh, "I do love my plane."

"So it's yours now?" S.L. teased.

Brittany giggled. She was enjoying the playful banter they had started. "Okay, obviously I don't own it, but since I fly it all the time, and I'm the captain, it's mine while it's in my command."

Brittany wasn't a boastful person, far from it, but aviation was a male dominated field, so she felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when she said that she was the captain.

"Fair enough, Captain. She's definitely yours." S.L said with a chuckle, but before Brittany could respond, it was as if S.L. flipped a switch back to serious mode and started making clearances to other aircraft.

Brittany listened intently as S.L worked on sequencing aircraft for the miles in trail restrictions that the congested New York area always had in effect. She turned, climbed, descended, sped up, and slowed down aircraft with tremendous confidence and a smooth cadence it seemed as if S.L. was performing a well-choreographed dance. She wasn't forceful or aggressive, but she projected an assertiveness that let everyone know she was in charge and they needed to listen to her.

A few minutes later, S.L. returned to Brittany as she was nearing the boundary of her airspace.

"N750MI, I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you fly through again." S.L said and Brittany noticed that her tone changed when she spoke to her than when she spoke to the other pilots. She wasn't as assertive. She actually sounded softer, as if she was speaking to someone she knew. "Make sure you ask for S.L. if I'm not working the sector when you fly through and I'll try to work out a short cut for you."

Brittany smiled widely. While she knew that controllers used operating initials when they worked as a way of identifying themselves, she felt as happy as she would if S.L. had given her, her full name. "I will. Thanks S.L."

"You're welcome, Captain. Fly safe and contact New York Center 134.8."

"Thanks; have a good one and contact New York Center 134.8." Brittany responded. Before she changed the radio to the New York Center frequency, she heard S.L. start speaking again, and her serious tone had returned.

After that first meeting, so to speak, they had a conversation every time Brittany flew through and S.L was working. It was always brief because Brittany would only be on S.L.'s frequency for about ten minutes and S.L. still had a responsibility to work the traffic in her sector, but after months of speaking several times a week and looking forward to that time 'together', Brittany noticed that their friendly conversations had morphed into flirtation, at least on her side. She didn't know how S.L. felt about it.

Brittany came to the quick realization that she had developed a serious crush on S.L. She thought about her a lot. Brittany loved to fly, but she looked forward to those flights that she knew would go through S.L.'s airspace the most, and she felt sad on the days that they missed each other in passing. She wondered if S.L. thought about her as well, and if she looked forward to those moments that they could talk like she did.

S.L. always seemed happy to see her fly through and it reflected in the change of tone in her voice when she spoke to Brittany, even when she was issuing control instructions. But one of the things that plagued Brittany's thoughts was that she didn't know if that meant something or if S.L was just being friendly and polite to someone she spoke to often.

From the outside looking in, it didn't seem as if there was much between them, just fleeting moments, but it was enough to intrigue Brittany, even if it was frustrating at times. They only knew each other as 'S.L.' and 'Captain'. They never exchanged their names and Brittany didn't know anything about S.L's life outside of work where partners and romantic relationships were concerned. Unfortunately, Brittany didn't know if she would ever know the answers to those questions either because their means of communication didn't allow her to ask. Nothing between them was private, because the other aircraft on the frequency could hear anything they said.

Sometimes Brittany thought that she should forget about S.L., because she had developed an attraction to a woman that she didn't know if a romantic relationship could even be possible. It would be easy to ask Puck, or whomever her first officer was, to work the radios when they were transitioning S.L.'s airspace, but every time she had those thoughts, she would hear S.L.'s voice and they would just disappear. There was just something about S.L. and the way they interacted with each other that made her want more.

Brittany had just finished filing the flight plan, when a door slamming disturbed her thoughts and the calmness of the hangar. A moment later, Kurt appeared in the doorway of the planning room and he looked annoyed, but smart in his pressed flight attendant uniform.

"Brittany Pierce, I swear I could just kill you right now!" He shrilled.

Brittany raised an amused eyebrow at his outburst. "What, no 'Good morning Captain'?" She teased, but Kurt just huffed at her. She was trying not to laugh because Kurt was not only cute, but also hilarious when something set him off.

"Okay, why are you upset with me?" She asked. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything, so she was confused as to why he was mad.

"You brought Finn and Rory hot chocolate and pastries this morning!" He said gesturing wildly with his hands. "Do you know what you've done?" He ask as if it was something outrageous.

Again, Brittany was struggling not to laugh. "Umm, yeah." She said slowly. She thought it was obvious.

"Great! Now if I don't start bringing them drinks and muffins too, all I'm going to hear out of Finn is '_Dude, Brittany brought us drinks and snacks, you're my brother, you should hook us up too.'_" He said lowering his voice to try to mimic Finn.

That caught Brittany's attention. "Wait, Finn's your brother?" She asked.

Now it was Kurt's turn to be confused. "Yes. Well actually, he's my stepbrother, but we're close so we just drop the 'step' part. In the year that you've worked here and all the time we've spent together, you honestly didn't know that? You didn't notice him calling me 'bro' all the time?"

"Yeah, I heard it, but I just assumed he was saying that because you were friends. He calls Puck 'bro' too. Is Puck your brother too?"

"No, thank god." Kurt laughed. Not that he had anything against Puck personally. They were friends and co-workers, but he was sure if they had lived together in the same house growing up, there would have been more sibling conflict than he and Finn had. "Finn and Puck are just close friends. I guess I can see how you misunderstood that piece of information."

"Oh, okay." Brittany nodded, but then she scrunched her eyebrows, "Soooo, tell me again why are you upset about the hot chocolate?"

"Because now at least once a week I'm going to have to give up ten minutes of my beauty sleep so I can stop to get them drinks or I'll never hear the end of it. Thanks Britt; thanks a lot!"

Brittany just giggled because she knew Kurt well enough to know that he wasn't upset about actually getting Finn and Rory a drink, he was just annoyed because his morning routine would be thrown off, and apparently it was critical for him to follow it exactly.

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"That remains to be seen." Kurt said with a flick of his hand. "Anyways, since Mr. Motta has decided to interrupt our holiday break for a last minute day trip to New York, I'm off to ready the cabin."

"Have fun!" Brittany called and then went back to her work, and her thoughts.

It wasn't much longer before Puck arrived, and then Mr. Motta, two other execs, and their assistants. Brittany was actually surprised that many people in the upper ranks of the company were working so close to a holiday, but she didn't give it much thought. It wasn't her business to question what they did; the only thing she concerned herself with was their safety as she flew them to where they needed to go.

Once they were in the air, Brittany and Puck were all business until they leveled off at their cruising altitude of thirty-three thousand feet.

"So, guess what happened last night." Puck said with an excited smile.

Brittany wasn't sure she wanted to know, but it was just the two of them in the cockpit, so unless she wanted to fly in silence, which was boring, she really had no other option than to listen to his stories.

"Probably something insane and dirty with a woman that resulted in a good night." Brittany said as if she already knew. Puck was never short on sexual escapades.

"Normally you would be correct, but you'll be happy to know that I had my first Skype call from Beth last night."

"Really?" Brittany chirped.

They had had several conversations about his daughter that he gave up for adoption when he was sixteen. Her parents had recently reached out to him asking if he would like to meet her, which of course he did. The plan had been to have a series of skype calls and then eventually a meeting in person.

"That's awesome. How'd it go?" Brittany asked.

"It was great. We talked for almost an hour." Puck said happily. "She's beautiful. She looks so much like Quinn, but I can see me in her too, especially when she smiles. I don't regret giving her up because I know we did the right thing by giving her to a family that could have provided better for her than we could at the time, but I'm so glad her parents weren't against her meeting us. I can't believe she's fifteen already."

"When are you talking to her again?"

"Friday. I can't wait!" Puck said and Brittany smiled warmly. She loved seeing this side of Puck.

They talked about Beth for a little while longer until they got closer to S.L.'s airspace and then Puck changed the subject.

"You think your _girlfriend_ is working today, _Captain_?" Puck teased.

Brittany just playfully rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder.

Puck was the only one that knew about S.L. and their little chats. He also knew that Brittany had a thing for her. Every now and then, he would tease her about it, but he was rooting for them to meet one day.

"You know you should just ask her if you can have a tour of the center, that way you have a chance to meet her and see what she's like in person. She sounds hot, but you never know." Puck said with a shrug.

"I can't do that!" Brittany yelped. "That sounds way too stalkerish."

"You don't have to tell her that it's because you want to meet her. Just tell her you're curious about how things look from her side and that you'd like to see it sometime."

Brittany shook her head. "No, it still feels stalkerish." She didn't want to seem over bearing or creepy to S.L. before she even met her.

"Well how else do you think you're going to meet her? Hell you don't even know this woman's name and you two have been flirting up a storm for almost a year!"

"I was kinda hoping she would be the one to make the first move. She always starts the conversation when she has a spare moment to talk, so I've just been following her lead."

"Maybe she wants you to ask." Puck encouraged.

"Or maybe she is in a relationship with someone and all of this is just her being polite and she's really not flirting with me." Brittany countered.

"Maybe she thinks the same thing about you and she's hesitant to ask. Face it Brittany, one of you is going to have to grow a pair and make the first move. If she's single and into women, then great, but if not, then you know and you can let it go, but you won't know unless you try."

Brittany knew he was right, but she didn't answer right away.

Puck sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew this was a sensitive subject for her.

"Look, maybe I don't know what's best for you here, but if you're that hell bent on her making the first move, maybe you should leave some hints for her. She's not a mind reader any more than you are." Puck suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I can do that." Brittany said.

"It's worth a shot at least."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Brittany was happy to have that time to herself, because she had a lot to process from her talk with Puck, and she felt herself getting excited the closer they got to S.L.'s airspace. It had been a week since they last spoke, so she really hoped that S.L. was working.

When they were switched to S.L.'s frequency, Brittany gave an internal sigh of relief, because she only had to wait a moment until she heard that S.L. was working the sector.

"Good morning Cleveland Center, N750MI checking in at flight level 3-3-0." Brittany chirped as she checked in.

"N750MI, Cleveland Center, good morning to you as well Captain." S.L. said and to Brittany she sounded a little happier than normal. "How've you been? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been good." Brittany said and she was happy that S.L. noticed her absence. "We had last week off for Christmas, but the boss had something going on today."

"Ooooh. So you've been living it up and enjoying the holidays while the rest of us are stuck working. I see how it is." S.L. teased.

"I'm sorry!" Brittany said. "Did you at least get to enjoy some of it?"

"I did. I would have had Christmas and the day after off because I'm normally off on Thursday and Friday, but I ended up working Christmas morning and having the 26th and 27th off instead because one of the other controllers in my area really wanted to be with her kids. They're little and still believe in Santa, and since I don't have kids, I didn't want hers to be upset that she wasn't there to see them open their presents, so I traded with her."

Brittany's heart melted at that and she was happy to learn another detail about S.L. personal life.

"Aww, that's really sweet of you." Brittany cooed.

"Well, it was for the kids." S.L. said and Brittany thought she heard her voice soften a little more. "So do you have anything fun planned for New Year's?"

"Just a party that my neighbors' invited me to." Brittany said and then because she was going to take Puck's advice and drop a hint that she was single she quickly added, "They adopted me so I wouldn't have to spend it alone. What about you? I'm sure you have something exciting planned."

"I'm going to a party with my-" S.L. said but before anything else could be said about it, she had to cut their conversation short. "Delta 2032, verify assigned altitude?" She asked and her controller voice was back.

There was a pause. "Umm, we're level at flight level 3-5-0." One of the pilots said but he didn't sound sure.

"Sir, I'm showing you level now, but I was showing your altitude five hundred feet below your assigned. There's a lot of extra traffic out here today because of the holidays, so please do me and yourself a favor and watch your altitude. Neither one of us want to deal with a separation error today."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry about that." Delta 2032 said meekly.

He just had an altitude deviation, which was something that he could be violated for, but because there was no loss of separation between him and another aircraft, S.L. was not going to turn him in.

"It's okay; just keep an eye on it for me please." She said. "United 1422, turn thirty degrees left, vectors for spacing into Newark."

"Thirty degrees left, United 1422." The pilot read back.

"American 311, descend and maintain flight level 3-2-0."

"Descend and maintain flight level 3-2-0, American 311."

The next few minutes were filled with one control instruction after another, and unfortunately, S.L. was too busy to get back to her conversation with Brittany.

When it came time for Brittany to be switched to the next controller, S.L. said, "N750MI, it's good to see you fly through again. Have fun at your party and happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to too you and have fun at your party as well." Brittany chirped, masking her disappointment that their conversation was cut short.

"Thanks, fly safe and Contact New York Center 134.8."

"See ya and contact New York Center 134.8."

Brittany changed the frequency and checked in with the New York controller before she turned to look at Puck.

"I think it went well." Puck said.

"Yeah, but we only got to talk for maybe a minute total." Brittany pouted.

"You're right, it was short, but now she knows that you're single and you know she doesn't have kids, so I say again, it went well. You both learned something important and incredibly personal about each other."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "You're right. When did you become the voice of reason?"

Puck smirked. "Girl, I got skills you ain't never seen before."

Brittany snorted out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Puck, fly the plane."

"Sure thing, _Captain_." Puck teased and Brittany playfully smacked him on the arm.

-(New Year's Eve)-

Brittany was excited for the New Year's Eve party. At first when her neighbor's Mike and Tina invited her to their friends', Mercedes and Sam's party, she was reluctant. She didn't know them and she didn't want to intrude, but when Tina insisted that Mercedes had already said that she was happy for them to bring Brittany along and she mentioned that it was a masquerade party, Brittany changed her mind. She had never been to a masquerade party and she had always wanted to.

Brittany was in her bathroom finishing her makeup when there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Mike and Tina.

"Hey guys, you look awesome!" Brittany said taking in their coordinating black and gold outfits and masks.

"So do you Britt, but where's your mask?" Tina asked.

"Right here." Brittany said, picking up the eye mask from the end table by the couch before she put it on.

It was silver with rhinestone beading and blue glitter around the catlike shaped eyes. It matched perfectly with her blue dress.

"Oh wow, your eyes pop more than they normally do with that mask." Tina said.

"All the singles at the party aren't going to know what hit them." Mike added with a smile.

Brittany blushed at the compliments, but she doubted that she would stand out that much. The party was at a hotel in one of the ballrooms. "I don't know, didn't you say there were going to be more than a hundred people there?"

"There are and you will." Tina said. "Everyone is going to wonder who the girl in the blue dress is."

"'Lady in Blue' doesn't have quite the same ring as 'Lady in Red'." Brittany joked.

Tina just rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Brittany on her shoulders towards the door. "Stop being coy and let's go. The party started already and if we're more than fashionably late, Mercedes is going to kill me."

"Okay." Brittany yelped and grabbed her clutch and coat. "Bye Lord Tubbington!" She said and rubbed the cat behind her ears. "Behave yourself tonight. I don't want to bail you out of jail again." She warned.

Lord Tubbington yawned and laid down again as if he didn't care.

"Okay, let's go." Brittany said and then they all left the apartment and headed for Mike's car in the parking lot because he was the designated driver.

When they arrived at the hotel, Mike valet parked the car and they went inside, following the signs for the Evans' Party. Brittany felt a little silly walking through the hotel in her mask as they were drawing attention to themselves, but that was short lived, because as soon as they arrived to the party, everyone was wearing a mask."

"Let's go find Mercedes." Tina said once they had checked their things in the coatroom.

"What about Sam?" Brittany asked.

"Trust me, he's like a lost puppy without her, he'll probably be close by."

As Tina and Mike searched the room for Mercedes or Sam, Brittany followed and checked out the crowd. There was a mix of people, who like Tina and Mike went all out and got costumes with masks, and then there were people like her that had just worn a nice outfit and added a coordinating mask. Some masks were more elaborate than others, but from what Brittany could tell, everyone was just having a good time with the masquerade theme.

When they found Mercedes and Sam, they were standing by the bar talking with two other people, one a woman in a pink dress and an elegant mask with jewels and feathers that covered half her face, and a man in a wheelchair wearing a suit and a simple navy eye mask.

"Hey guys!" Tina cheered.

"Hey!" They all said back and Brittany felt a little anxious.

Normally she was fine when it came to meeting new people. She was a very social person, but in this case, they all knew each other, and Brittany felt like the odd woman out.

"Guys, this is our friend Brittany, and Brittany these are our friends, Mercedes, Sam, Kitty, and Artie." Tina said pointing to each one so Brittany would know who was who.

As they were introduced, each one smiled and said 'hi' to her.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Brittany said with a warm smile.

"Girl, it's nice to finally meet you too." Mercedes said and gave Brittany a friendly hug. "Tina and Mike talk about you all the time and it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Oh, well I hope I don't disappoint." Brittany said when they pulled back from the embrace.

"Nope, even with your mask on, I can tell you're stunning." Mercedes said.

Brittany felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks." She said shyly. "So this is a nice party. I wasn't expecting something so big. You even have a bartender and a D.J."

Everyone chuckled. "Sam and I go all out for New Year's." Mercedes said with a smile.

"We met at a New Year's party, so we celebrate big every year." Sam said and put his arm around his wife.

"That's cool. I love the idea of a masquerade party; do you do this every year?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes laughed. "No, usually it's just a normal party, but Sam watched a movie with a masquerade scene a few months ago and he was hooked on the idea ever since. I have to say even though I was skeptical at first, it's actually fun. I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"See babe, I knew you would like it." Sam said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, well it was much better than a superhero themed party you tried to do last year." Mercedes said. "I squashed that idea quickly."

Brittany giggled. "I don't know, I think a superhero party could be fun too."

Sam smiled. "I knew I was going to like her."

"Well maybe I'll entertain the idea for next year." Mercedes said and Sam pumped his fist and high fived Artie and Mike. "Whoa, hold on, I said I would _think_ about it, I didn't say I was all for it."

"Then I've got a whole year to convince you." Sam said and kissed her on the cheek and Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes.

Brittany smiled at how they interacted with each other. She could tell that they were a happy couple and a big part of her wanted that with someone.

"Anyways, I think my husband owes me a dance." Mercedes said as one of her favorite songs came on. "Brittany, we have to get together soon, because I can tell we're going to be good friends."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Brittany said. She always liked to make new friends.

"The buffet table is on the other side of the dance floor, the bar is open for beer, wine, or my rum punch, but cash bar if you want any other kind of liquor, so please help yourselves." Mercedes said to the group.

"Okay, thanks!" Tina chirped and waved when Sam and Mercedes walked away.

They stood by the bar making small talk with Artie and Kitty as they got a drink, coke for Mike and a rum punch for Tina and Brittany. After a while, Artie and Kitty left to dance and some other friends met up with them at the bar, but after a few minutes Brittany started to feel awkward because she wasn't really contributing to the conversation, so she excused herself and headed toward the buffet table.

She was just rounding the corner of the dance floor when she saw a tall man hovering around the table that looked like he was dressed as Zorro, cape and wide brim hat included. As she got closer, she smiled because she was sure she knew him

"Finn Hudson, while I'm surprised to see you here, why am I not surprised to see you hovering around the buffet table." Brittany chirped.

Finn turned to look at Brittany and it took a few seconds for him to figure out who she was with the mask on, but when he recognized her, he broke out into a wide smile and set down his plate, engulfing her into a big hug

"Brittany! You look amazing! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were friends with Mercedes and Sam."

"I'm not, I just met them tonight, but my neighbors are friends with them."

"Who are your neighbors?" Finn said as he released her from the hug.

"Mike and Tina Chang."

"Oh really? That's awesome! Rachel went to college with Tina and Mercedes, so we hang out with them sometimes."

"Small world isn't it?" Brittany mused.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Finn said. "Kurt is running around here somewhere too. He met this guy earlier, Brian or maybe it was Blaze, I can't remember, but ever since Sam introduced them, I haven't seen him."

"I thought he was going to a party in Dayton with Adam? What happened?"

"They broke up last night." Finn said with a frown. "He was upset and wasn't going to go out tonight, but Rachel forced him tag along, which judging how he reacted after meeting Bane, I don't think he's hurting that much."

Brittany giggled. "I guess not. Good for him."

"Yeah, so Sam says there's a lot of single people here tonight too, more guys than girls, but maybe you'll meet someone you like."

Brittany's mind flashed to a certain someone that she liked, but despite her conversation with S.L. from yesterday, where she felt they made a baby step forward; she knew that they weren't that much closer to meeting each other than they had been on their first talk a year ago. And while she wasn't willing to let go of her crush on S.L., she had to admit that the idea of meeting someone that she could actually see and talk to in person, instead of on the radio, was appealing. She figured it wouldn't hurt to at least try and see.

"Yeah, maybe. You never know, right?" Brittany said.

"Totally." Finn said. "I don't have an opinion on the guys, and don't tell Rachel I said this because she would kill me, but I saw a few of the girls and they're smokin'. I don't know if any of them are bi or gay, but if they are, you might just find yourself an eleven."

"Oh really?" Brittany said raising her eyebrows in interest. "I guess I better keep my eye out then."

They spoke for a little while longer while they sampled some of the food, but then Mike came up to them.

"Hey guys! Nice outfit Finn. Love the Zorro idea." Mike said.

"Thanks dude. Rachel thinks it's ridiculous, but I thought it was cool. I like yours too."

"Thanks. I was wondering if I could steal Brittany for a bit to dance with me. Tina and Mercedes are off somewhere and I thought it would be fun."

Brittany's eyes lit up after that. She and Mike shared a love of dancing, so she was game. "Sure. I'll see you later Finn."

"See ya!" Finn said and turned his attention back to the table to see what else he hadn't tried yet.

Mike led Brittany to the dance floor where they danced for three songs before Sam and Artie pulled him away for some reason. Brittany didn't mind though, she enjoyed dancing on her own. Although, it didn't take long for a man to come up to dance with her. At first Brittany didn't mind, but when she caught a whiff of his horrible breath, she quickly found a way to dance away from him and disappear in the crowd.

She only got halfway through another song before another man in a maroon mask came up to her. He was very handsome and had a nice smile and thankfully fresh breath so they danced together for a few songs before he asked her if she wanted to get a drink.

Brittany nodded and they walked off the dance floor together.

"I'm Brody by the way." He said when they got into the short line at the bar.

"Brittany." She said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Brittany." Brody said and kissed her hand. "You are a very talented dancer. I didn't see anyone out there that was on the same level as you. Are you a professional dancer?"

Brittany chuckled. "No, I just like to dance."

"So what do you do?" He asked in an attempt at small talk. "Let me guess…you're a school teacher, kindergarten or first grade?"

"Nope, I work in the aviation industry." Brittany said with a smile and Brody's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm a pilot."

"Really, that's cool. I've never seen a pilot as beautiful as you. I would have guessed flight attendant." He said, not knowing that he had just insulted Brittany.

It annoyed Brittany when people just assumed that she was a flight attendant because she was a woman. Not that she had anything against flight attendants, she appreciated that they had difficult job, especially when it came to dealing with unruly or difficult passengers; but people usually just took one look at her physical beauty and if they weren't surprised that she was a female pilot, they made it seem as if she wasn't smart enough to be the pilot.

"Huh, well I guess there's always a first time for everything." Brittany said slightly annoyed, her previous attraction to Brody draining away, but it went past him.

"I think it's hot that you're a pilot. I bet you've joined the mile high club. That's always been a fantasy of mine."

"No, I haven't joined. I've been too busy flying the plane." Brittany said flatly.

"Well, like you said, there's a first time for everything." Brody said with a smile that told Brittany that there was more behind that comment.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a whiskey sour." Brody said. "What about you Brittany?"

"I'll just take a bottle of water." Britany said.

"Really? It's New Year's." Brody said. "Have you tried Mercedes' punch, it's pretty good."

"I've had one already, but after all that dancing I just want some water."

"You got it babe." Brody said and Brittany frowned, because she didn't care to hear him calling her 'babe', but he didn't notice because he had turned back to the bartender to watch him make his drink.

As Brittany waited for her drink, she was thinking of a polite way to lose Brody. Had she been at a bar or a club, she would've ditched him already and not worried about doing it nicely, but she didn't know his connection to Mercedes and Sam, and she liked them, so she didn't want to possibly insult someone close to them.

When Brody turned around with their drinks, Brittany saw him run his eyes over her body and she hated it.

"Here you go beautiful." Brody said handing Britany her drink and she had to force herself not to roll her eyes at him. "So where were we?" He asked before he took a sip of his drink.

"_You were being a sexist ass."_ Brittany thought. "We were talking about my job." She said flatly.

"Oh yeah!" Brody said. "I work with Mercedes. Currently I'm developing a new program for…" He said, but Brittany tuned him out.

She wasn't interested in his job or anything about him, but while she now knew that Brody worked with Mercedes, she was still hesitant to just walk away from him because she didn't know if he was Mercedes' boss or not.

Brody rambled on and Brittany discreetly scanned the room around her, sipping her water and looking for one of the few people that she knew there so she could easily escape. She was sure that Brody didn't even notice that she didn't care because he just kept talking.

"Isn't that funny?" Brody said with a laugh as he ran his hand down her arm and glanced at her breasts.

Not knowing what he had said, Britany just agreed with him. "Oh, um yeah, it's hilarious." She said giving a half-hearted smile and subtlety took a step back so he wasn't touching her anymore.

"I thought so too, but…" He continued and Brittany tuned him out again.

After another minute of scanning the room, she was just about to give up looking for her friends and just let Brody down as nicely as she could, when off to her left side a man yelled over the music and Brittany thought she heard him say, "S.L. move your fine ass, girl!"

Brittany snapped her head to the left eager to find who had just yelled. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and she hoped that she had heard correctly.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked when he noticed the sudden movement.

Before Brittany could answer, she heard the voice she had been daydreaming about for almost a year, "Matt, shut your mouth or I'll show you how we do it in Lima Heights!"

There was no mistaking it; Brittany knew that voice. "She's here!" She yelped and she felt her whole body heat up with excitement.

She looked around in the direction that she had heard S.L., but it was too congested. All she saw was people conversing amongst themselves and dancing on the dance floor, so she knew she would have to go find her.

"Who's here?" Brody asked and Brittany turned back to Brody.

"Brody, I gotta go. You seem nice enough, but you really aren't my type. Good luck finding her." She said, setting her water bottle down, and walked off leaving Brody looking confused.

Brittany was quickly forming a strategy in her head. She planned to check the dance floor first because the man had told S.L. to _'move her fine ass'_, so she guessed that she had been dancing. As she passed by people on her short walk to the dance floor, she tried to listen in on them in an effort to hear their voices, because while the music was playing, it wasn't too loud that people couldn't talk normally.

Unfortunately, she didn't hear anyone that could have been S.L. When she arrived at the edge of the busy dance floor, reality crashed into her and she realized that she had a daunting task in front of her.

"Shit, there are a lot of people here." She murmured as she looked around trying to find a woman that she had no idea of what she looked like.

When the song changed to a faster paced song, Brittany figured that she should jump into her task with both feet, so she started dancing, and to anyone else she would have just looked like she was having fun, but she was strategically moving her way around the floor. Whenever a man would try to dance with her, she would flag him off and let him know she was not interested. She lingered around the couples until she heard the woman, or both women of the few same sex couples she had encountered say something and once she had determined that they were not S.L., she moved on.

By the time she had reached the other end of the dance floor, she had not found her, but there was a ray of hope. She ran into Mike and Tina and they seemed to be dancing in a group with a few people that she had not been introduced to yet, so she went up to them.

"Heeeeeey Brrrriiiiiiittt!" Tina drawled drunkenly and wrapped her arms Brittany's back. "Where have you been? I missed you! Are you having fun?" She said quickly and then started laughing for no apparent reason.

Brittany couldn't help but to giggle at her friend's state. "Yeah, I've been good. Just dancing. Are you having fun?"

"Yeeees! Mike and I made out in the corner and I had four of Mercedes' punches!"

"Oh, that's great." She said and looked to Mike who just crossed his hand over his neck to tell Brittany that he had cut her off.

"Dance with us!" Tina said and pulled Brittany into the middle of their group.

"O-okay." Brittany said laughing. She figured that she could spend time with her friend and still figure out if any of Tina's friends were S.L. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Yeah! This is Marley, Ryder, Sabrina, Unique, Stephanie, and Joe." Tina said pointing to everyone.

Brittany's interest piqued when she heard that two of the women's names started with an 'S'. She knew that not all controllers had their own initials as their operating initials, but some did, so she was hoping that either Sabrina or Stephanie was S.L. She danced with the group as she made friendly conversation, but it didn't take long for Brittany to find out that neither Sabrina nor Stephanie was S.L. Their voices were too high pitched.

She danced with them for a few minutes because she didn't want to be rude, especially to Mike and Tina, but she was a woman on a mission, so after a while she made up an excuse that she needed to get a drink. She went back to the bar to get a glass of wine and then she thought she would circle the room looking, or rather listening, for S.L.

Brittany let her mind wonder as she listened to the people around her. She felt like a creep as she discreetly listened in on their conversations, but she didn't let that stop her. She couldn't. She felt like this was fate telling her that she needed to take the initiative and find the woman that had captivated her since she first noticed her; because she wasn't sure if she was going to get another chance like this.

She also wondered who Matt was and his connection to S.L. She hoped that he wasn't her boyfriend or husband, but she knew that she had to find out because if she wasn't available then she knew that she had to let her crush on S.L. go.

She zigzagged around the room a few times and she was starting to become discouraged. When she ran into Mercedes and Sam, she almost asked them if they knew who S.L. was, but she was a little embarrassed to tell them that she was looking for a woman that she didn't know, so she passed by them.

After almost an hour and a half of searching, she still hadn't found her.

"Come on Fate, if you're trying to tell me something, I need a little help here." She said with a sigh.

Then as she rounded the dance floor for what was probably her fifth time, she was approaching the buffet table when the woman who was standing there accidently dropped her plate.

"Oh for fucks sake!" She yelped loudly and jumped back so the food wouldn't get onto her shoes.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and her heart started to beat quickly, because she was sure that she had finally found S.L.

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: So that's the end of the first chapter. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it and while I tried to keep all the aviation stuff as basic as I could, if any of you have any questions or you're curious about anything, please don't hesitate to send me a message. I'm happy to answer them.

As always, feedback is so helpful and appreciated. I love hearing your thoughts, so if you have time, please leave a review.

I'd like to thank my beta **naynay1963** from not only proofing this chapter, but also giving me the idea of a Brittana masquerade party. She suggested it for New Years and I started writing it right after Christmas, but then my dad got sick and was in and out of the hospital for a while, so I had to postpone it until I had more time.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brittany didn't know what to do. She had just spent the last hour and a half looking for S.L. and now that she had located her, she wished that she had thought of what she would do once she had found her. Adrenaline and excitement erupted inside her and she could feel herself wanting to just go up to S.L. and talk to her, because she had been wishing for that for almost a year, but the rational part of her brain won out and she decided to hang back for a few minutes.

So she stood off to the side watching S.L. clean up the mess that she had made on the floor. She thought it was cute and kind of funny how S.L. muttered curse words to herself as she picked up the food and put it into the garbage before she wiped off her hands, and picked up another plate.

Brittany couldn't help but to take in S.L.'s physical appearance for the first time as she watched her. She was a Latina with smooth mocha skin and beautiful brunette hair with curls at the bottom that fell down her back, just below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a deep red dress with a black pattern that came down to her mid-thigh and matching red pumps that made her legs look amazing. She was wearing a red eye mask with a black lace overlay and even with it covering part of her face; Brittany could tell that she was gorgeous. In fact, Brittany thought that she was one of the most beautiful women that she had ever seen in her life.

"_A beautiful woman with a voice so sexy it makes your whole body tingle. Yeah, there's no way she's single."_ Brittany thought as she continued to watch S.L.

She wondered who was there with S.L. _"Matt probably?"_ She thought, rolling her eyes and she felt a spark of jealousy for some guy she didn't even know course through her. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone close to S.L. that appeared to be with her. _"Maybe he's getting her a drink at the bar."_ She thought, but a few moments later, she saw S.L. pick up a champagne flute that was sitting behind a tall platter and take a sip. _"Okay, so she has a drink. So who is she with?"_ She continued her internal conversation as she watched S.L. eat her food and sip her champagne. She didn't see a ring on S.L.'s left ring finger, and while that wasn't a solid indicator of if she was single or not, she guessed that she wasn't married or engaged, so that gave her a little hope.

After a couple of minutes, no one came up to S.L. and Brittany began to think that she was there without a partner and maybe Matt was her friend. _"Ugh, I hope she isn't straight."_ Brittany thought as she was building up the courage to approach S.L. It would really bum her out to not have a chance with her because their sexualities weren't compatible.

Then it seemed as if fate laid another hand, because out of the corner of Brittany's eye, she saw two women, both tall and physically fit walk past her in the direction that S.L. was standing. She noticed that S.L. looked at the women, and when they walked passed her, she turned her head, and her gaze lingered on them before they got lost in the crowd.

"_She totally checked them out! Maybe she isn't straight!"_ Brittany cheered in her head.

That little piece of information gave Brittany all the confidence that she would need to approach S.L.

She slowly made her way to the buffet table, her eyes never leaving S.L. Before she arrived, she saw S.L. place her plate in the garbage can, pull a stick of gum out of her bra before she unwrapped it, and put it in her mouth

"Ugh, so fucking hot." Brittany groaned. She wasn't sure why she thought that, but it was, and it spurred her forward.

When she got to the table, S.L. had turned so her back was to her. She hesitated for just a moment because she wasn't sure of the best way to get her attention, but she didn't want to wait too long and have S.L. walk off and then she would have to chase after her, so she tapped her on her shoulder.

S.L. turned around and she looked annoyed, but as soon as she saw Brittany, her face softened, and Brittany noticed her eyes run over her body and Brittany found that she liked that a whole lot more coming from S.L. than she did with Brody.

"Hi." Brittany chirped as if she and S.L. were friends, and she guessed in a way they were.

S.L. scrunched her eyes together and Brittany thought it looked as if something was trying to register in her brain. "Hey?" She said unsure. "Um…maybe it's the mask, but do we know each other?"

Brittany smiled brightly, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Not personally, but in a way I think we know each other S.L. and I have to say that it's been a long time coming that we finally meet in person, don't you think?"

It took just a moment for S.L. to process what Brittany had said and when she recognized the voice she stepped back a bit to take a better look at Brittany. She studied her face briefly before she said, "Captain?"

"Mm-hmm." Brittany said nodding and her smile just grew because she was so happy that S.L. knew who she was. She thought S.L. looked so cute with a look of awe on her face. "Actually, I think it may be time for you to know me by name instead of just 'Captain'. My name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." She said and extended her hand out to S.L.

S.L. smiled and took Brittany's hand into her own.

Brittany felt a surge of energy rush though her when S.L.'s soft hand touched her for the first time.

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany. I'm Santana Lopez."

"_A pretty name for a beautiful woman."_ Brittany thought. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Santana." She said and cupped her other hand over Santana's so she had both of her hands around hers.

They stood there just looking at each other while they shook hands longer than was necessary. It was as if they were taking a moment to absorb each other's presence and the fact that they were actually experiencing this.

Then Santana took a step closer to Brittany and slowly lifted her free hand to Brittany's mask, but before she could remove it, Brittany stopped her by covering her hand with her own, so she was now holding both of Santana's hands.

"Not yet." Brittany said and Santana nodded, but she didn't attempt to move her hands from Brittany's hold.

Brittany wasn't sure why she wanted to wait for Santana to see her whole face and for her to see Santana's. She had been waiting for that moment for a long time, but the mystery of it was exciting and it seemed romantic, so she ran with it.

She stepped a little closer to Santana, and brought both of their hands to fall in-between them, "Are you here with anyone?" Brittany asked and she felt her head start to swirl from a combination of Santana's sweet scent and the anticipation of awaiting Santana's answer.

Santana shook her head. "Just some friends." She answered.

Brittany felt a spark of relief course through her. "That's very good news." She said with a happy grin.

"Is it?" Santana asked with a curious tone.

"Mm-hmm." Brittany said and then looked down at their still clasped hands.

She couldn't quite figure out what was going through Santana's head, but she knew that it must be in her favor because Santana had yet to back out of her personal space and she was still holding her hands when she could have let go at any time, so Brittany decided to try something. She ran her thumb across the top of Santana's knuckles on her left hand and she could have sworn she felt a small tremble in Santana's hands before she tightened her grip.

Brittany glanced up at Santana's beautiful brown eyes for a moment, but there was just too much going on around them to have the personal one-on-one conversation that she wanted to have. She thought it might do them well to loosen things up before they did, so she glanced to the dance floor before she returned her gaze to Santana.

"Would you like to dance with me, Santana?" She asked.

Santana studied Brittany face for a few moments. She had a million questions that she wanted to ask, but she didn't ask any of them, she just nodded her head and said, "Yes, I think I would."

"Awesome." Brittany said and she let go of one of Santana's hands and led her to the dance floor.

For the first couple of minutes, they were a little stiff around each other. Not uncomfortable, just unsure of what was going on between them. There was a connection; they both felt it. What it was exactly had yet to be determined, but there was something there. Attraction for sure, but it seemed to be more than just physical, because even though their conversations over the radio had always been brief and their time in person was almost negligible, they didn't feel like strangers. They felt like they knew each other, at least on some level, even if it was small.

Brittany knew that one of them needed to make the first move to bring them out of their shells, so when the first song ended, she reached her hand out for Santana to take, and when she did, she twirled her closer to her. She knew not to be too forward at first, because she didn't want to push Santana away, so she led their movement, keeping their body contact, other than their hands which never seemed to part, to what she felt was an acceptable distance for the first few dances, until they started to get a feel for each other.

Once that happened, they naturally seemed to ease into a pattern where Brittany led, and Santana followed, but she held her own against Brittany's superior skill and before they knew it, they were dancing with each other as if they had known each other for years. They were thoroughly enjoying the way each other's bodies felt against their own and they had no qualms with being very close to each other.

When the music finally transitioned to a slower song, Brittany, who had her arms around Santana from behind, turned her around, took her hand, and wrapped her other hand around her waist, before pulling their bodies flush. They gave each other shy smiles as they danced. They didn't really say anything to each other with their words, but their eyes and the way their bodies moved against each other told them that they were definitely happy to be right where they were.

The next song was another slow song, so Brittany rested her cheek against Santana's temple so she could whisper into her ear.

"Do you wanna dance some more or would you like to get a drink?"

Santana tilted her head up so she could speak into Brittany's ear as well. "Let's finish this song first."

Brittany was fine with that, because she was just happy to hold Santana in her arms for a little while longer.

As the song changed to a more upbeat song, they left the dance floor and walked right up to the bar to order. Santana asked the bartender for a napkin to put her gum into so she could throw it away and then she ordered another flute of champagne. Brittany thought that champagne sounded as good as anything, so she ordered one as well.

Brittany looked around the room for a place to go and she spotted a table in the back corner that didn't seem to be occupied. It was far enough away from the excitement in the center of the room where the dance floor and bar were, so she thought that would afford them some privacy.

"You wanna go back there and talk for bit?" Brittany suggested, pointing to the table.

"Sure." Santana said with a nod and a small smile.

"Okay." Brittany said, returning the smile before she took Santana's hand into her own again and they made their way back to the table.

Brittany held Santana's chair out for her so she could sit down.

"Such a gentlewoman. Thank you." Santana said with a grateful nod and a little chuckle before she sat down.

"I try to be." Brittany said with a shrug and sat down beside her. "So are you having fun?"

"Mm-hmm." Santana said nodding. "More than I thought I would, considering I wasn't expecting to run into you."

"I know; I was surprised as well. It must be fate that brought us here."

"Maybe. So not that I'm complaining, but how'd you know I was here and who I was?" Santana asked the two big questions that had been on her mind since Brittany approached her at the buffet table.

"I heard some guy yell, 'S.L. move your fine ass, girl' over the music and at first I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly since he used your operating initials instead of your name, which I didn't know anyways, but the initials is what caught my attention."

"Matt's my friend and he works with me. We sometimes call each other by our operating initials even when we aren't at work. It's a force of habit, so they pretty much become like nicknames for us."

"Oh, that's cool."

"So how'd you know for sure it was me if you weren't sure you heard him correctly?"

"I heard you yell back at him. I knew it was you after that because there was no mistaking your voice."

"I guess that makes sense, that's how I realized you were you too." Santana said. "So how'd you find me? Did you ask someone? I don't know very many people here. I came as one of Matt's guests. Apparently he and Sam grew up together."

Brittany chuckled nervously. She believed in honesty, so she was going to lay it all out. She just hoped that Santana didn't think that she was a huge creep when she told her.

"No, I didn't ask anyone. I barely know anyone here either, but when I realized that you were here, I had to look for you. We've talked so much on the radio, and honestly, there was just something about you, even in all those short conversations, that drew me to you. The only thing that I knew you by was your voice, so I just searched the room, listening for you."

Santana was surprised that someone would go through that much trouble for her. "How long did it take you to find me?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Damn. It's a wonder that you didn't give up. There's a lot of people here."

"I know, but I couldn't give up. Like I said Santana, I've been drawn to you for a long time. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I found myself thinking about you all the time and I wanted to have more time with you. Those few minutes every time I flew through your airspace never seemed like they were enough, but I didn't know how to go about meeting you and I didn't know if you were in a relationship with someone or even inclined to be with a woman. Those weren't things I could ask you on the radio, so when I heard your voice, I just started looking for you and I wasn't going to give up until I found you because I wasn't sure if I would ever get this kind of opportunity again."

"I'm glad you found me." Santana said.

Brittany couldn't help herself, she was so happy to hear that, that she reached over and took Santana's hand into her own. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Santana nodded and looked down at their clasped hands. She smiled and twisted her hand a little so she could lace their fingers together before she looked back up at Brittany. "I was very impressed with you the first day we spoke, so I gave you my initials so you'd ask for me again, and like you, somewhere along the way I started to want more, but I didn't know how to make that happen without coming across as some weirdo because I didn't know that you were thinking about me too. Up until yesterday when you pretty much told me you were single, I thought you were probably married to some guy and I didn't have a chance."

Brittany started giggling and lightly squeezed Santana's hand. "So you mean to tell me that we both had a crush on each other for months and we didn't know it, and we were too afraid to do anything about it because we thought the other one was married and straight?"

Santana started laughing too and nodded her head. "When you put it like that, it is kinda dumb."

"Yeah, thank goodness fate came in to save us from ourselves." Brittany said.

"Thank god." Santana said still giggling. A few moments later when they had calmed down from their amusement, Santana just looked at Brittany as if she still couldn't believe that Brittany was sitting in front of her. "So, Brittany S. Pierce, you're charming, you fly planes, and you can dance like no one I've ever seen before…what can't you do?"

Brittany giggled again. "There's a lot I'm not good at."

"Like what? Name one thing." Santana challenged.

"Umm…I'm not a very good cook." Brittany said shyly.

"Really?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"It's sad actually." Brittany said with a chuckle. "I can tell you everything there is to know about all the different airplanes that I've flown; how to fly them, the aerodynamics involved, and the intricacies of all their different systems, but you put a recipe and food in front of me and I can't seem to do it without ruining it. It's like it taunts me."

Santana chuckled. "You mean to tell me that someone as smart as you gets intimidated by cooking?"

"It's my one big down fall." Brittany said.

"I wouldn't call it a down fall. It's just not your thing. There's nothing wrong with that. We all have at least one thing."

"I guess so. So what's yours?"

"No, I can't tell you. It's so embarrassing." Santana said.

"Well now you have to tell me." Brittany said with an amused tone.

"No!" Santana giggled.

"Aww, come on. Tell me. I told you." Brittany said with a fake pout, but Santana held firm.

"Sorry, Britt. No can do." She said and Brittany liked that she shortened her name, but she wasn't going to let Santana off that easy.

"Okay, you forced my hand." Brittany said playfully. She let go of Santana's hand and started tickling her.

Santana yelped in surprised and tried to wriggle away from Brittany.

"No fair!" Santana laughed as Brittany continued to tickle her.

"Are you going to tell me?" Brittany said laughing. She loved that they could be playful with each other.

"No!"

"I'm not going to stop until you do."

A few moments later Santana gave in, "Okay-I'll-tell-you-just-stop-tickling-me." She managed to say in-between her laughter.

"You promise?" Brittany asked but she didn't let up on the tickling.

"Yes!" Santana shrieked.

Brittany stopped her tickle attack and held out her pinky for Santana to take. "Pinky promise."

Santana hooked her pinky around Brittany's and nodded. "I promise."

Brittany smiled. She didn't make an effort to let go of Santana's pinky, and neither did Santana. "Okay Miss Lopez, tell me."

"I suck at yard work. Like I literally hate it." Santana said and Brittany started to giggle.

"Is that it? That's not embarrassing at all."

"Yes it is. When I bought my house, I tried to manage my yard on my own, but I just got so frustrated with it that at one point I ended up smashing my weed wacker into a hundred little pieces because I couldn't get the damn thing to work right. After that I said 'screw it' and I hired someone to take care of my yard for me."

"Can you cook?" Brittany asked.

"Mm-hmm, I love to cook." Santana said.

"Well I'm pretty good at doing yard work, and I like to eat, so maybe we can come up with an arrangement to help each other out?" Brittany joked.

"You've got yourself a deal." Santana said with a smile.

"Laaaaaaadies and Gentlemen…" Sam drawled into the microphone to get everyone's attention. "It's eleven-thirty and Mercedes feels that we should dance our way into the new year, and what my wife wants, she gets, so grab a partner and get on the dance floor, because we are going to ring in 2026 with a BANG!"

The crowd cheered and people started to make their way to the dance floor.

"Do you wanna dance again?" Brittany asked, nodding her head towards the dance floor.

Santana nodded and they quickly finished their glasses of champagne before they went over to the dance floor hand in hand and joined the crowd.

This time when they danced together, there was no awkwardness in the beginning like before. They were completely comfortable being in each other's presence and it showed in the way that they danced with each other. They were very free with their hands, Brittany especially, and she knew she felt Santana shudder against her a few times in response to the way she touched her.

"One minute everyone!" The D.J. called as he faded out the music and started the count down, the crowd joining in with him.

As they were counting, Brittany who was standing behind Santana with her hands resting on Santana's hips leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Will you be my New Year's kiss?"

Santana turned around to face Brittany, and Brittany wrapped her arms all the way around her to pull her closer.

"Yes." Santana said and then she smirked. "Did you think that I would want to kiss anyone else here at midnight?"

Brittany smiled and just shook her head. She didn't think that that Santana would turn her down, but she still felt her heart leap in her chest all the same at hearing it said aloud.

"Five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!" The crowd yelled.

Brittany cupped Santana's cheek, kissing her softly, and it was as if a bolt of lightning hit her when their lips touched. Her whole body was buzzing.

Santana felt it too because when they parted a few moments later, she looked as if she was in a daze and she breathed out, _"Wow."_

"Yeah." Brittany cooed. She too felt dazed from how good that little kiss felt.

Santana giggled and Brittany thought she was going to kiss her again, but then she realized that Santana was reaching for her mask, and this time Brittany didn't stop her, she just nodded and let her remove it.

Brittany removed Santana's mask as well and she gasped when she was able to see Santana's whole face for the first time. She knew that Santana was beautiful. She could easily tell that with the mask on, but nothing prepared her for the moment that she was able to take in all of Santana's physical beauty. "Santana…you are so beautiful."

"So are you Britt." Santana said with a smile. "So beautiful."

Brittany felt her heart flutter and she leaned in to kiss Santana again. It only took a few moments before they deepened it and got lost in each other, and for a few minutes, nothing existed until someone in the crowd accidently bumped into them and took them from their moment.

As everything around them came back into focus, the last few words of the crowd singing "Auld Lang Syne" could be heard.

"Okay, okay, okay," The D.J. said, "we have one more hour until the party comes to a close, so stay on the dance floor because we are going to kick it up a few notches!"

When the music started, Brittany handed Santana her mask and they put them back on. Santana gave Brittany a playful peck on her lips before they started dancing again and they couldn't keep their hands, or lips, away from each other.

After thirty minutes, Santana couldn't take it anymore. "You wanna get out of here?"

Brittany nodded because she would have gone anywhere with Santana. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I have a room upstairs."

Brittany couldn't wait to get out of there when she realized what Santana was asking. "Let's go." She said and took Santana by the hand and they left the dance floor.

On their way out, they took off their masks and stopped by the coatroom to get their things.

"I should text my neighbors because they were my ride home and I know they'll be worried about me if I don't tell them I'm not going home with them." Brittany said as she waited for the attendant to bring Santana her clutch.

"That's a good idea; I wouldn't want them to start blowing up your phone later." Santana said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Brittany said and quickly sent Mike a text, because she was sure that Tina was still drunk. After the text was sent, she turned her phone onto silent.

Once they both had their things, they went to the elevators. Brittany had hoped that she could steal a few kisses in the elevator because she couldn't get enough of Santana's lips, but unfortunately, she had to behave herself. There were several people waiting for the elevator when they arrived. It seemed like it took forever to get to the tenth floor and then to Santana's room at the far end of the hallway.

Brittany felt anxious, but in a good way. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Only yesterday, she felt like everything that had transpired between her and Santana that night was something that she could only fantasize about, and yet here they were, after a night of playful moments, kisses, and sensual touches, they were heading to Santana's room. It was almost too good to be true.

Santana pulled her room key out of her clutch when they arrived at her door, and Brittany thought that she must have been anxious as well because it took Santana a few tries to get the card into the reader, but as soon as she did, they were in the room. Santana turned the lamp on and Brittany closed the door behind them, but not before slipping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle.

She surveyed the room and it was just a standard hotel room with two double beds. "Which bed do you prefer?" Brittany asked.

"Man you just jump right into it, don't you." Santana teased, but nothing about the way she said it indicated that she minded.

Brittany blushed because, yes, she was excited, but that wasn't why she asked. "I was asking because I wanted to know which bed to put my stuff on."

"Oh," Santana laughed, "I like the bed furthest away from the door."

"Sounds good to me." Brittany said, placing her clutch and coat on the other bed, and she slipped out of her heels when she saw Santana do the same.

"Do you want anything?" Santana asked. "There isn't much here, but I have a couple of bottles of water in my bag and some trail mix.

"I'm good for now, maybe later." Brittany said and wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her flush against her body. Santana smiled and put her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Umm, before we get started, just so you know, I had my lady doctor appointment recently and everything is okay. You know, in case you were wondering." Santana rambled.

"Oh." Brittany said. She was a proponent of safe sex, but she was just so excited to be there with Santana that she didn't think to ask. She was glad Santana had the forethought to say something. "I had mine about six months ago and everything was good too."

"And you haven't been with anyone since then?" Santana asked.

"No." Brittany said in a small voice, slightly embarrassed and her cheeks heated up. It had actually been longer than six months. She had been on a few dates with other people, but it never got to the point that she wanted to slept with any of them.

"Hey, it's okay." Santana said and gave Brittany a short, but soft kiss. "I didn't mean anything by it; I was just making sure for myself. I haven't been with anyone for a while either."

That made Brittany feel a little better. "It's kinda silly, but I didn't go out of my way to date once our radio talks became a thing because I was secretly hoping to meet you someday."

"I don't find that silly at all." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss, which Santana eagerly returned. It was sweet and sensual, but with as turned on as they were, it wasn't a surprise to either of them that it quickly turned heated. Brittany had to force herself to not unzip Santana's dress immediately, so she distracted herself by exploring Santana's body through her clothing.

Santana loved the feel of Brittany's hands on her. She moaned into the kiss when Brittany squeezed her ass, pulling their bodies as close together as she could, and she bucked her hips into Brittany's looking for more contact between them. She cupped one of Brittany's cheeks to deepen the kiss a little more and then started kneading Brittany's breast with her other hand, which after a few moments, it caused Brittany to break the kiss when she let out a long deep moan into the room.

It had been a while since someone had touched or kissed Brittany like that and the fact that Santana was the one that was doing it to her was enough to make her light headed. This was something that she had wanted for a long time and now that she had it, it sent her into overdrive. She rested her forehead against Santana's and closed her eyes, taking deep breathes. She needed a moment to calm down because she felt like she was going to explode.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said with a shaky voice.

"It's okay." Santana whispered in understanding and for the first time Brittany noticed that Santana was breathing hard too. "Do you want to slow down?"

Brittany shook her head. "No." That was the last thing she wanted. "I just—I don't want to push you away because touching and kissing you turns me on so much. I've never wanted someone so bad and I'm doing everything I can to restrain myself so I don't just rip your clothes off and throw you on the bed."

Santana trembled against Brittany when she said that. "Do it." She whispered.

Brittany leaned back and looked at Santana. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, so she made sure that she heard Santana correctly. "What?"

"Do it." Santana said in a low voice and the look on her face that told Brittany that Santana wanted her as much as she wanted Santana. "Take my clothes off and fuck me."

Brittany felt her arousal bolt through her and pool in-between her legs. She didn't say anything, she just kissed Santana hard and reached back to unzip Santana's dress, pushing it to the floor, and then she immediately unhooked Santana's bra, removing it as well. Santana undid Brittany dress and bra too, and when they hit the floor, Brittany swiftly and effortlessly picked Santana up.

Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany and they both moaned at the sensation of their bare breasts pressing together. Santana buried her hands into Brittany's long hair, deepening their kiss even more.

Brittany held Santana for a few more seconds as they kissed before she blindly made her way to the bed and kneeled down on it laying Santana down. As she broke the kiss, and sat up, they both were able to see what each other looked like mostly naked for the first time.

Their eyes raked over each other's bodies, but before Santana could say anything, Brittany breathed out, "Ugh, you are so perfect," and then leaned down to place a kiss on Santana's abdomen at the top of the waistband of her thong. She smiled when she felt Santana quiver in anticipation. Brittany quickly removed Santana's panties and then to save time, she took her own thong off, carelessly throwing it towards their pile of clothes on the floor behind her. She really wanted to feel her body against Santana's, so she laid down on top of her and kissed her, cupping one of her perky breasts before kneading it.

Santana moaned again and wrapped her leg that wasn't below Brittany around Brittany's hip, and pulled their bodies tightly together.

When Brittany broke the kiss again, she kissed down Santana's jaw to her ear, taking time to nibble at her earlobe before she left a trail of wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Santana panted as Brittany kissed her way down her upper body and she rolled her hips into Brittany, looking to create some friction for her throbbing center.

As Brittany's lips found the top of Santana's breast, Santana shuddered again, and it spurred Brittany on. She pinched Santana's right nipple between her fingers at the same time that she took her left nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. Santana put her hands on Brittany's head and gripped tightly onto her hair as she ground her hips into Brittany, letting out a loud groan in response. At first, Brittany thought that she had been too rough, but before she could even stop what she was doing Santana moaned, "Fuck, that feels so good."

Brittany smirked and continued playing with Santana's nipples, periodically switching which side she used her fingers and mouth, and when she had Santana completely wound up she leaned up to kiss Santana's lips again and then slowly trailed her hand down Santana's torso and cupped her center.

Before she allowed her fingers to part Santana's folds, she broke the kiss and playfully asked, "Do you want me inside you?"

Santana's breath was ragged and she nodded vigorously. "God, yes," Santana breathed out, a hint of desperation in her voice, "I _need _you inside me now."

Brittany felt her already pulsing center pound a little more at hearing Santana say that she needed her, so she ran her fingers through Santana's folds to coat them in her wetness before she pushed two inside Santana, moving her fingers in and out moderately.

Santana arched her back and gripped the sheets as she lifted her hips up to match Brittany's hand. "More." Santana eventually whimpered and Brittany put in a third finger and started to pump her hand faster.

A few moments before Santana came, Brittany took Santana's hand with her free hand, threading their fingers together, and kissed her again.

When Brittany brought Santana to her peak, she gripped Brittany's hand tightly as she cried out, breaking their kiss, and she wrapped her other arm tightly around Brittany, holding her close as her orgasm coursed through her.

Brittany pushed her fingers in and out of Santana, peppering her neck, jaw, and lips with kisses until she felt her go limp and then she slowed to a stop, but didn't remove her fingers from Santana. She kissed Santana's lips softly, then her nose, and lastly her forehead before she rested her forehead on Santana's. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and then when Brittany pulled her fingers out of Santana, she giggled as the small squeak and twitch that she made from the sensation of Brittany pulling out.

"That was incredible." Santana said and turned her head so she could rest her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Glad I could make you feel like that." Brittany said with a proud smile and kissed Santana's cheek. She just held Santana as she came down from her high.

When Santana felt like she was able to move again, she kissed Brittany softly and then deepened it so they were making out. "I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel." Santana said, breaking the kiss and leaning up to roll them over so she was on top.

Brittany just nodded because her whole body was buzzing from energy exchanges with Santana and she was aching to be touched by her.

Santana smiled at Brittany, nodding as well, and kissed her lips again, before she started a trail of wet kisses down Brittany's jaw to her neck, down her chest where she kneaded her breasts, and kissed and sucked her nipples, before she moved her trail of kisses down Brittany's torso to her lower abdomen.

Brittany's was bubbling with excitement and her pulse raced as she watched Santana's hands caress her and her beautiful lips kiss her.

Santana eased her body between Brittany's legs and spread her thighs apart with her knees. She thought about drawing things out and teasing Brittany a little, but she quickly got rid of that idea, because she knew that Brittany was bursting with anticipation and she didn't want to keep her waiting; so when her lips reached Brittany's navel, she circled it with her tongue and then ran her tongue down to Brittany's center. She spread Brittany's folds with two of her fingers and then circled her clit three times with her tongue before she pressed her tongue flat and made long broad strokes up and down her sex.

Brittany cried out and squirmed as Santana made her feel like she was literally going to explode any moment.

Santana glanced up at Brittany's face and she loved to see that she was enjoying what she was doing to her. She flicked her clit a few more times before she pushed her tongue inside Brittany and moved it in and out as quickly as she could.

Brittany trembled as Santana lifted her higher and higher. She rolled her hips against Santana's mouth as she used her tongue to push in and out of her. She fought to hold off her orgasm because she wanted this moment to last as long as possible, but as soon as Santana's thrusting tongue was replaced by two of her fingers and she took her clit in-between her lips, Brittany hit her breaking point and less than a minute later she found her release.

Santana removed her fingers from Brittany and ran her tongue broadly over Brittany's sex, licking up as much of her wetness as she could.

Brittany was still twitching when Santana placed a few kisses on her torso before moving to her lips and giving her a lingering soft kiss. Brittany hummed when she tasted Santana's lips. When they finally parted, Santana laid down to rest on top of Brittany, her head finding a comfortable home on Brittany's chest. Brittany wrapped both of her arms around Santana and held her.

"I still can't believe that tonight is real." Brittany cooed after a few minutes of recovery. "It's almost like a dream. The best kind of dream."

"It is kinda surreal." Santana said.

"It took long enough, but I'm glad we finally found each other." Brittany said and kissed Santana on her forehead.

"Mm-hmm." Santana hummed. They were quiet for a few moments before Santana lifted her head off Brittany's chest and asked, "So where do we go from here?"

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! Trust me, this was the best place to end this chapter, because I think it leads nicely into the next chapter which is going to be the last chapter/epilogue. It's already written, so you won't have to wait forever for it. It will be out next week.

As always, thank you for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review if you have a moment. The response to the last chapter was overwhelming (in a good way) and so unexpected. If you left a signed review and had the PM function turned on, I sent you a message, but I just wanted to say thank you again, and to all the guest reviewers, thank you as well! You are just as appreciated.

A big thank you to my beta and friend **naynay1963** for proof reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Epilogue)**

Brittany and Santana sat in their living room, cuddled together on their couch as they watched their wedding video. It was New Year's Eve 2028, and their first wedding anniversary, and they couldn't be more in love.

After their first night together, Santana had asked Brittany, _"So where do we go from here?"_

Brittany smiled warmly at her and said_, "Well…I think that we should cuddle like this for the rest of the night and then in the morning I would like to take you out to breakfast, and after that, I would love to take you out on a proper first date, and then a second and third date. I want to know everything about you Santana and I want you to know me. I would like us to be more than a one-night stand and more than friends. I know we've only just met in person, but I can see myself in a relationship with you because the connection that started between us months ago on the radio has only gotten stronger now that we've met, and after everything that happened tonight I know it would break my heart if we didn't try. So I guess what I'm trying to say, is from here I want us to move forward…together_."

Santana stared at Brittany, her eyes searching Brittany's, and after bearing her soul to Santana, Brittany found herself nervous as to what Santana would say. She knew that Santana liked her and was glad that they had finally met in person. They had had a good night together. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, but even though those things were obvious and made Brittany happy, she knew that it didn't automatically mean that Santana was looking for something serious and long term.

The sex was amazing, but it felt like it was more than just casual sex to Brittany. She was willing to bet with the way that Santana had been with her that it was more than just a fling for her too, but guessing and betting were dangerous territory to Brittany. When it came to her heart and letting someone all the way in, she didn't like the unknown. She liked to know for certain that her feeling and affections were returned, so she was hoping that Santana wanted her in the way that she wanted to be with Santana.

A few moments later, Brittany's answer came when Santana cupped Brittany's cheek and leaned in, giving Brittany a soft kiss on her lips. When they parted, Santana rested her forehead on Brittany's.

"_I want to move forward with you too."_ She whispered. _"Cuddling, breakfast, dates, and getting to know you sounds like a perfect place to go from here."_

Brittany felt her heart flip in her chest and she couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped her lips before she kissed Santana again.

When they went to sleep that night, they were cuddled in each other's arms. The next morning they went out for pancakes at the only diner that they could find open before noon on New Year's Day, and then because they couldn't wait, they had their first date that night.

It's was a simple date where they went to dinner at Breadstix, because Santana had told Brittany at breakfast that she was obsessed with their breadsticks, so Brittany couldn't think of a better place to take Santana than to one of her favorite restaurants. After dinner, they went out to one of Brittany's favorite bars. They had a few drinks and talked about everything and anything that they could think of, before Brittany took Santana home and they ended the night in Santana's bed, because when Brittany kissed her sweetly at her doorstep, Santana deepened it and the next thing Brittany knew Santana was asking if she wanted to spend the night. Brittany quickly agreed because she was not ready to part from Santana either.

Over the next four months, they spent as much time together as they could, in-between Santana's non-standard work schedule, and Brittany's random schedule of flying Mr. Motta around the country. When Brittany was in town, they always spent the night together at one of their places, and eventually they decided that it was ridiculous to have two places, so Brittany broke the lease for her apartment at the end of April and she and Lord Tubbington moved into Santana's house.

A few weeks after moving in together, Santana took Brittany to Lima over Memorial Day weekend to meet her family, and at the end of August, Brittany's parents flew from California to visit Brittany and to meet Santana.

When New Year's Eve rolled around again, they celebrated their one-year anniversary, and the fact that they were dressed up as superheroes at Sam and Mercedes' party didn't stop Santana from proposing to Brittany where they first met.

They had a yearlong engagement because the only date that they could decide on together was New Year's Eve, and given its significance to their relationship, it wasn't a hard decision for them.

The wedding was in Brittany's hometown, just north of San Diego, because a winter wedding in Cleveland or Lima with the snow and cold didn't sound appealing to either one of them, so they retreated to the warmth. It was a beautiful wedding and a party to remember because they made sure that their ceremony and reception were even better than what their dream weddings had been.

For their anniversary, Brittany had suggested that they watch their video so they could revisit the happiest day of their lives. They were teary eyed when they watched the ceremony, both restating their vows to each other and they even shared a kiss when the officiant said, _"You may now kiss your bride."_

As the video changed over to the reception, they both felt themselves reliving the night.

"I still can't believe you and your friends went all 'Top Gun' on me." Santana giggled as they watched Brittany and her friends from college, all pilots, don aviator sunglasses and sing "You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling" to Santana at the reception.

"You loved it." Brittany said and kissed Santana on her cheek. "Besides it's tradition."

Brittany and her friends had started the tradition when the first one in their group got married. Typically, it was the groom singing to his new bride with his friends as back up, because almost all of Brittany's friends from college were men; but just because Brittany was a woman and had married a woman, they weren't going to let that stop them. They carried on the tradition and it had been one of the highlights of the reception.

"I did love it, I just wasn't expecting it." Santana said.

Had Brittany and Santana been to a wedding for one of her college friends, Santana would have known about the tradition, but since they hadn't, Brittany kept it as a surprise.

Brittany laughed. "I loved your face when we started it. You seemed lost at first."

"I didn't know what was happening! I mean I was not expecting a scene from 'Top Gun' to be happening at our wedding."

"Honey, we're pilots." Brittany said as if Santana didn't already know. "'Top Gun' is like our movie."

"You guys are such dorks," Santana said with a little laugh and playfully rolled her eyes, "but it was fun, plus you know I love it when you wear those aviators." Santana drawled and gave Brittany a quick kiss on her lips. "So sexy."

Brittany smirked suggestively. "I'll go put them on now if it means we can skip the Evans' party tonight."

Santana shook her head. "Britt, no, we're going."

"But you're pregnant, San." Brittany said with a frustrated sigh. She had been trying to talk Santana out of going to the party for weeks. "We should be at home watching movies and having pickles and ice cream or doing something low key, not going out to parties."

"Okay, first of all, pickles and ice cream?" Santana said holding up her hand. "That's gross, Britt. I love you, but please don't ever bring that to me. I might throw up." She said shuddering at the thought of eating that. "And second, I'm only two months pregnant. Nobody even knows yet. I'm not so fragile that I can't go out for a couple of hours with my wife and friends."

"How about we go out to dinner. Just you and me." Brittany offered.

"We went out for a fancy dinner last night for our private celebration." Santana reminded.

"So let's go again, on our actual anniversary. It won't be as nice as last night, but I'll take you to Breadstix and I'll let you have all the breadsticks. You and baby will love it." Brittany counter offered.

"Honey, I get it. I know you just want to protect me and our little one," She said and put her hands over her still flat stomach, "and normally a night with just you and me would be fun, but we love going to the Evans' party. That's what brought us together and you know I get sentimental about things like that."

Brittany let out a long sigh, her resolve beginning to diminish, because she had soft spot for things like that too.

"I'll be totally fine tonight. It's not like we're going to be doing anything crazy, just socializing with our friends and dancing. I'm not going to be drinking alcohol, and I promise I won't overdo it when we're dancing. If I get tired or hungry, we'll find a table to sit at so I can rest and I'll send you over to the buffet table to get me a plate of food and a glass of sparkling grape juice. And if we can't make it to midnight, then we'll come home early, but I don't want you to think that I have to be locked in the house and wrapped in bubble wrap for my whole pregnancy. I'll lose my mind. I'm not going to break, and I would never do anything that would hurt our baby."

"I know you wouldn't." Brittany said softly. "I just worry about everything else."

"I know you do and I love that about you. I really do, but you have to let me breathe a little too."

"I'm sorry for going overboard, but I just love you and our baby so much, San."

"It's okay. We love you too. Like a lot. A lot. A lot." Santana cooed to make Brittany smile again, and when she did, she kissed Brittany softly.

When they parted from the sweet embrace, Brittany kissed Santana on her forehead. "Okay…we can go tonight."

"Yes!" Santana cheered and hugged Brittany around her neck. "Thank you. I promise it'll be fun."

"So does this mean that I have to return my large supply of bubble wrap?" Brittany joked when they pulled back from their hug.

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany on her lips again. "Yes, baby."

"Okay, fine." Brittany said with a fake pout. "But I'm taking you out tomorrow and we are going shopping for a safe family car. If I can't wrap you two in bubble wrap, I'm still going to make sure that you're safe."

"Fair enough, but please don't make me buy a mini-van." Santana pleaded.

"Ugh, no way!" Brittany said making a disgusted face. "We're way too cool for that."

"We're going to be the coolest parents, aren't we?" Santana said resting her head on Brittany's shoulder as she returned her gaze to the TV. She smiled as she watched Brittany feed her a piece of their wedding cake.

"Yeah, baby." Brittany cooed threading her fingers between Santana's and resting her hand on Santana's belly. "I can't wait."

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: (Edited 3/9/15) And there you have it! This is the last chapter for this fic, BUT there will be a sequel, so keep an eye out for it. You guys really seemed to like a aviation Brittana, so I'm giving you want you want!

Thank you all so much for reading and as always, please leave a little review to let me know what you thought about this chapter or the story as a whole.

Thanks to **naynay1963** for beta-ing yet another one of my fics! You're the best!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


End file.
